


What Lies Within the Asylum Walls

by Pretty_Princess_Sheep



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Rating for later chapters, they/them pronouns for reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Princess_Sheep/pseuds/Pretty_Princess_Sheep
Summary: Arkham Asylum has always been a point of disgust and horror for the citizens of Gotham. Bruce Wayne's aim is to turn the Asylum into the peak of help for those with mental health problems. However, money can only get him so far and it will take some help from someone on the inside to really do some good.You are a staff member at Arkham who has lived in Gotham all your life and want what is best for the criminal minds that reside in your place of work. The city has faced so much corruption and issues that you are skeptical to Bruce's intentions towards helping Arkham. By teaming up perhaps you and Bruce will be the change that Gotham needs, and who knows what else lies in store.This work is inspired by ideas that my t'hy'la and I came up with together. This story is dedicated to them and their love for the Dark Knight <3





	What Lies Within the Asylum Walls

Out of all the investments that Bruce Wayne had throughout Gotham, the most important by far was all the work he put into Arkham Asylum. Their city would be sick forever unless the source of the illness was treated. In the case of Gotham it was the super criminals who were literally mentally ill. Many people liked to look on and scoff at the individuals, putting them onto a pedestal of evil and malice. Bruce knew the truth, he knew that at the heart of each of these people was a human who had one bad day, just like him. 

Being involved with Arkham directly had proved to be a bigger challenge than Bruce was expecting. At each turn it seemed that the inmates were being treated wrongly or escaping. There were multiple accounts of physical or sexual abuse from the doctors and guards. The entire system seemed to be crumbling from beneath and Bruce had no way to control things on his own. Bruce focused all of his efforts onto Arkham and when the company ran dry of the funding he had set aside he turned to his next best option, a benefit dinner.  


Bruce was no stranger to gatherings and how to win a crowd and this was no different. The party consisted of the heads of many effluent members of society, business leaders and various hand picked members of the Arkham staff. Everything was coming together for a successful evening.  


“Good evening everyone. Thank you for coming,” Bruce broke the casual conversation throughout the dining area. “Tonight is a very important night because we are here to talk about something very dear to my heart. Arkham Asylum is often seen as a blemish in our city because of what it has come to represent; sickness, failure, corrupt minds. No doubt we have all been influenced in one way or another by an individual that resides there today. I understand your pain and frustration, as I have been where you have been.  


I watched as my parents had their life taken by someone who was sick. As a child I wanted to manifest this man into something evil, something I could project all of my hate onto, as I am sure you have done the same. What I ask of you today is to break down the individual into a person. A thinking, breathing, feeling person like you and me. I don’t expect this to be easy for you, it certainly hasn’t been for me. I can not say that I forgive the man that shot my parents, and I probably never will…  


What if he had the chance to get the kind of help that he needed? What if he had been shown the kindness that he needed rather than the accused evil that might have placed him in that very alley? What I ask is for you to consider the possibility, that together we can reshape this city into something better, something healthier. By starting with Arkham Asylum, I believe that we can shape it into something this city can be proud of.  


Now please raise your glasses with me, to honor those that have been lost and to helping those who need it now,” Bruce spoke with an honest passion and the entire room joined him. Conversations returned and the donations flowed in throughout the evening. Bruce made a point to socialize with his guests, knowing it was essential to keeping the trust that he had built over the years. His words and smile were the crowning pieces to a successful night.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


You didn’t want to come out to Bruce Wayne’s party tonight, but your boss didn’t give you a choice in the matter. An Arkham staff member should feel lucky to go to an event like this… That was what your boss had told you anyways. Personally you would have rather been in bed at this point of the day, doing something more productive than watching the social elite of Gotham pat themselves on the back for throwing money at any problems the city had. If you had to go, at the very least you weren’t going to get overly dressed up. A button up shirt and slacks, that was as much effort as you felt like putting in and Bruce Wayne be damned.  


Arriving at the manor you felt a rush of resentment, here lived a single man that had more wealth than he knew what to do with. You doubt that he has even visited the Arkham Asylum that he says that he cares about. Regardless of your own feelings, the event was essentially mandatory for you. Looking on the bright side, at least there was going to be some free food and from the looks of it, good food.  


Bruce’s speech comes before diner and you’re rolling your eyes through most of it. Sure, he has had some shitty things happen to him, but what billionaire actually believes in the speeches they give. For all you know he had paid someone to write the thing for him. You don’t want to be engaged in talking to anyone tonight, but as Bruce Wayne is within ear range you can’t help but speak your mind.  


“Good speech Mr. Wayne. Did you mean any of what you said?” Bruce turned around to look at you. Shit, you were way more direct than intended but what is said is said and you are determined to hold your ground.  


“I don’t think that we have been introduced before,” Bruce said, flashing a “winning” smile. It doesn’t impress you, just another trick that people learn to get what they want. You would not be won over by a simple grin.  


“My name is [YOUR NAME], but that doesn’t address my question. Look, we are all very grateful for what you do. Sure, there’s more staff members and the food is stomach-able, but none of this is fixing the root of all the problems,” you said, a sigh marked the end of your words. Bruce’s facial expressions appear sympathetic as he listens to everything you have to say and he takes a few moments to mull over what you have said.  


“You’re right. I could do hundreds of these dinners and they probably wouldn’t be enough to make Arkham perfect. Working there must give you a lot of first hand experience with what could really help,” Bruce said.  


“I might have a few ideas…” You said, not sure if he was going anywhere with this. Bruce Wayne was good at talking, but would he also be open to listening?  


“If you’re interested we could do lunch sometime and maybe you’d have some pointers as to where best to apply these funds. I would love to hear anything that might help out,” Bruce said. You were shocked by this, was he actually offering to hear you out? For lunch no less. You nod your head a little too rapidly and perhaps a little too soon.  


“Yes that would be great. I mean, uh. If you think you’re free sometime soon,” you said, clearing your throat and messing with your hair anxiously.  


“How about this Wednesday. I have a meeting in the morning, but I should be able to work something out. Here, this is my number, let me know,” Bruce says and presents you with a business card, it has both his work and private number on it. One last smile and Bruce returns to the sea of suits and dresses, most likely charming himself into their checkbooks. There’s something about Bruce that almost feels different, like just maybe he really does care. Your eyes return to the business card and you can’t help but smile just a little. This Wednesday you’ve got a date.


End file.
